


Is this real?

by soo_d13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Past Violence, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo_d13/pseuds/soo_d13
Summary: Filming is coming to an end soon, Both of the girls have been working on this season for a couple of months now and now that its coming to an end, There’s nothing but a bittersweet feeling. Lexa and Clarke have grown really close to each other and both of them hate the fact that this show has to come to an end.-Clarke has feelings, So does Lexa both are too scared to admit them, and when they're separated they're both a mess.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke looks outside her trailers window watching the raindrops slide against it. 3 more weeks of filming, Over these 3 weeks Clarke has gotten unmistakably close with her co-worker Lexa Woods. Well she kind of has to get close, Clarke and Lexa are in a relationship in the show, a relationship that Clarke wishes was real.  
While Clarke is gazing out of her window she notices a familiar person walking up to the building Clarke has made her part-time home, it’s Lexa. Lexa knocks on the door and Clarke immediately stands up and tries to fix her appearance, she has sweats and a hoodie from her old middle school on. When Clarke is done fixing her self up she then opens the door to see a beautiful woman. Lexa’s eyes are a piercing green and her hair is a beautiful light brown.  
“Hey.” Lexa says, Clarke too infatuated with Lexa’s eyes takes a couple seconds to respond.  
“Well, are you gonna invite me in or are you just gonna stare.” Lexa says jokingly, she always has jokes that Clarke loves. After Clarke catches herself in her stare she then says “Yea, yea sorry come in.”  
Lexa walks in and makes herself comfortable by sitting on Clarkes couch. “So, what’s up, what’s on your mind you haven’t really talked to me in a bit.” Lexa says.  
“Its only been 2 days, why you miss me or something?” Clarke says while winking at Lexa. They’ve always joked around like this but Clarke knows Lexa doesn’t feel anything, Lexa is a pretty friendly girl so whenever they do flirt, Clarke knows not to take it seriously because it probably doesn’t mean anything.  
“Well, I know what I will miss.” Lexa whispers to herself.  
“What will you miss?” Clarke asks Lexa, She feels a flame spark in her heart, a flame she knows shouldn’t spark but she can’t help it. Lexa makes her feel things. Things, Clarke hasn’t felt since Finn.  
Lexa is hesitant to reply but when she does she replies in the softest way possible. “You, well I mean this – us, our friendship and our silly little dances.” While saying this Lexa isn’t making eye contact at all, she’s playing with her fingers, It’s almost like she’s embarrassed to say this.  
Clarke smiles softly at what Lexa has to say, On the outside Lexa acts like a huge hard person but deep on the inside she’s a softy. Clarke replies with “Yeah, me too. We’ve become great friends for sure, Ill be sad to leave.”  
“You’ll come visit me right?” Lexa looks up at Clarke when she says this, Clarke gives her a small nod.  
Clarke knows Lexa just wants her as a friend, but Clarke cannot help herself but feel so much for Lexa. She wants to be with her, She wants to hold her and she just wants Lexa to be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's mad at something, Clarke's late and they're goin on a date

A day has passed since Clarke has last talked to Lexa, Clarke has been thinking about what Lexa has said since it happened, She knows not to take it to her heart but she cant help it. She cant help but feel excitement, she feels full of life, although she usually feels this way around Lexa but this time is different. Her heart feels happy, it feels like someone just pumped adrenaline into it.  
-  
Today is an important day for filming, It’s the day that they have to film Lexa’s characters death scene, Clarke wholeheartedly disagrees with killing Lexa off – partially because that means she wont ever film with Lexa again and partially because it’s a dumb idea.   
Clarke looks around her trailer and studies it. Its neat unlike her actual home in New York, she’ll miss the small space and the memories of some of her co-workers coming over to talk. She’ll especially miss when Lexa was in it.  
Clarke readies herself to get ready for a long day at work and she eventually heads out, The young blonde enjoys walking by herself sometimes, studying the outdoors, she loves nature in general – she would probably love it more if she had Lexa in her view too.   
After a long walk, Clarke eventually makes it to the set where she sees her best friends, Raven and Octavia.  
“The sappy love bird has arrived.” Raven says.   
Octavia smiles at Clarke, and before Clarke can respond to Raven, Lexa walks in, she’s fully dressed in her costume, her hair is over her shoulder and she looks like beautiful as usual.   
”Clarke. You’re late, we have to start filming come on.”  
She says Clarkes name with a certain tone to it, a tone that will make you do what she says without any hesitation. If there was one thing Lexa knew how to do, it was setting her point.  
“Yea, sorry I just um-“ Clarke was gonna give a bullshit excuse but she was interrupted by Lexa  
“It doesn’t matter. You’re here so lets get this over with.”   
Lexa was serious when it came to her work, Clarke knew this and she knew not to get on Lexa’s bad side when it came to work.  
“ Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Raven mutters while looking at Lexa like she’s some crazy boss. Lexa shoots Raven a stone cold glare and Raven smiles at her trying to get a reaction.  
“Okayyyy, let’s go do this shall we.” Clarke says this before someone started fighting. With that mouth of Ravens, someone was bound to get punched.  
Lexa nods at Clarke and they both walk off so they can start filming.  
-  
After several long deafening minutes of silence, Clarke finally speaks up.  
“So.. you okay?” Clarke asks while looking at Lexa  
“Perfectly fine. Just want to get this over with.” She says in a flat tone, not meeting eye contact with Clarke.  
“What’s the rush? Don’t you wanna spend some quality time with the one and only me?”  
She hopes that Lexa will at least smile or laugh but she doesn’t, instead Lexa is still looking at everything but Clarke and she has a slight grimace on her face.  
Clarke cant help but feel that spark in her chest blow out.  
Clarke clears her throat and tries to figure out what to say, after all speaking to Lexa when she was upset is a no go. Clarke grabs Lexa’s arm and she then proceeds to say  
“Listen, whatever it is that you’re going though right now, leave it for after work. There’s no need to be rude towards me when I’m obviously trying to be there for you.”  
Lexa’s eyes finally meet Clarke’s, and Clarke can see that Lexa is clearly going through something. Something that Clarke isn’t in the position to ask about.   
Lexa shoots Clarke a small soft smile.  
“I’m sorry , you’re right, ill leave it for after work, my apologies Clarke I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that.”   
The way she says Clarke’s name with such, richness, such smoothness makes Clarke feel like water. It makes her feel free and smooth and able to do whatever she wants.  
-  
After a painful, dreadful, excruciating 4 hours of filming, It’s finally over. Clarkes relieved to be done but she’s also sad because Lexa’s character is dead – and if that character is gone, so is Lexa.  
While Clarke is walking back to the main set to meet up with Raven and Octavia, Lexa runs up to Clarke to catch up to her.   
“How are you not out of breath, Lex.”   
Clarke says while looking at Lexa with disbelief, she’s also infatuated because of how good Lexa looks.  
Lexa lets out a small laugh.  
“Well, I’m actually healthy, Unlike you, seriously Clarke how many nights can you eat takeout?”  
“5 nights in a row.. until I get sick of it and never wanna see takeout in my house again.”   
Clarke says this while grinning at Lexa and the look on Lexas face is something Clarke will never forget. It’s a face of impressment and disgust mixed together.  
“Well how about we make this the last night you eat takeout hm? Me and you?”  
Clarke feels her soul leave her body. Lexa asking her to eat takeout together. She feels a burn run up her spine slowly. She feels a panic arise.  
“Sure.” Clarke replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are in the moment what could possibly go wrong?

“I’m sorry about earlier, being rude and all.”  
“Oh you’re always like that at work, today you were just angrier than usual, speaking of, why were you mad in the first place?”  
The two girls had ordered Chinese take out, and once it arrived they immediately started eating.  
“It was nothing really, just nonsense.” Lexas reply sounded tentative to Clarke , but she knew not to push. It wasn’t her business. The two finished their food and now they were just sitting, appreciating each others presence. After what seemed like eternity, Clarke finally speaks up.  
“So todays really the last day huh.”  
Clarke feels regret, and anxious. She regrets not telling Lexa how she feels. She feels anxious because Lexa has become a close friend. And without her she feels empty almost.  
“It is, we wont see each other for a whole month.” Lexa says this with a certain tone to it, it almost sounds like she’s lost.  
A month.   
Clarkes stomach twists into a knot, Clarke and Lexa have only known each other for 8 months, Clarke doesn’t understand why she feels this way about Lexa. They’re only friends. She shouldn’t feel this way. She shouldn’t feel sad about not seeing Lexa for a month.   
Clarke studies Lexa, she admires Lexas tanned brown skin, her light brown hair and her fierce jade green eyes. While Clarke is studying Lexas eyes meet Clarkes.  
Its like a splash of green and blue, when water meets earth, the connection between the two is electric.  
Clarke breaks eye contact and she then stares at Lexas lips, they’re perfect. Lexa scoots closer to Clarke and Clarke does the same. Both staring at each others lips.  
Clarkes mind is racing, her heart is beating so hard and so fast she’s worried that Lexa could hear it. The flame in her chest in sparked and its burning.  
Lexa licks her lips and leans closer to Clarke, both girls are breathing like there’s barely any oxygen in the room. When Clarke leans in, she hears a loud knock on her door, the connection between Lexa and Clarke was broken.  
Raven and Octavia.  
Clarke lets out a loud sigh and stands up to go open the door. She completely forgot about her two best friends. Her time with Lexa made her forget.  
-  
Raven and Octavia walk in as soon as Clarke opens the door, they didn’t even wait for an invitation.  
“So you got takeout without us and you completely forgot about us, what a great friend you are.” Raven says this while completely ignoring the fact that Lexa was there.  
“Well hello to you too raven, Hey Octavia.”  
“Hey Clarke, Hi Lexa.” When Octavia says this Raven shoots Clarke a look of disbelief.  
“Ohhhh I get it. Yep, Octavia can you believe this? Clarke ditched us for the Commander. I see Clarke.”  
Lexa looks at Raven with an annoyed look.  
“The commander?”  
“Yep. That’s you, you command and you shall receive.”  
Raven says this with a smirk and Lexa scoffs at her.  
“ So anyways, what is this? Lexa you’re healthy and well Clarke you’re.. Clarke, if you two are eating takeout together something has got to be going on.”   
Octavia laughs at Ravens remark about Clarke, Raven always jokes around like that, she means no harm.  
“Well, its Lexas last night filming for a month, you know her character kinda died”  
Clarke says this with slight sarcasm and there’s a hint of sadness in her voice.  
Raven looks at Clarke with a slight smirk on her face.  
“Oh, I see, you too are saying your last words, hm okay that’s understandable. Well, since that’s the case, Octavia and I will leave you guys to it. Right O?”  
“What? We just got here.”  
Raven then pinches Octavias arm and she shoots her a look.  
“Ow, oh my God okay lets go then.”  
Raven winks at Clarke and she lets herself out with Octavia.  
-  
Clarke turns around to face Lexa.  
“Sorry about them.”  
Lexa lets out a small laugh and slowly stands up.  
“Don’t worry its okay, Raven’s a wild one.”  
Both the girls laugh and then they just stare at each other for a couple of seconds. The connection is building back up.  
“Uh, its getting late I should probably get going I have a plane to catch tomorrow.” Lexa says this with slight guilt in her voice, she sounds like she doesn’t want to go but she has to.  
“ Yea, yea, I almost forgot you’re leaving.”  
Both the girls have a soft small smile on their faces. Both taking in each other, both wanting this moment to last forever.  
Lexa leans in for a hug and Clarke hugs her back. Both the girls are hugging each other tightly.  
“I’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.   
> This is my first fic so let me know if i should continue it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is gone and Clarke kinda sorta talks about her feelings.

**Its been 2 weeks since Lexa left.** Clarke has been working endlessly, the blonde hasn’t slept in what it seems like forever, she’s been falling asleep on set every time she sits down. The only thing on her mind is finishing this season, and Lexa of course. She’s hoping that these next 2 weeks go by fast, she’s waiting on Lexa to come back. _“Coffee?”_ Clarke looks up to see Bellamy – one of her good friends - _“Yes, thank you, you’re the best.”_ Clarke graciously takes the coffee and she shoots Bellamy a small smile. _“So, what has your mind in a twist?”_ Bellamy has a look of wonder and concern on his face. _“Oh, nothing, just really tired you know the usual.”_ Clarke knows this is a lie. She knows that Bellamy can see straight through her lie, she’s thinking about Lexa of course. _“You sure you aren’t thinking about a certain brunette?”_ He asks this with a small smirk on his face. _“I’m not trying to intrude or anything but Raven told me what happened that night, you know the night she invaded your trailer.”_ _“Of course she told you… Besides it was nothing Lexa and I were just hanging out, I’m not thinking about her at all.”_ Bellamy has a “ I call bullshit” look on his face. _“Well you’re obviously thinking about something so, what’s on your mind?” “ Nothing Bell, seriously just want these next 2 weeks to by quickly. ” “Ahh, I see, you’re waiting for Lexa to come back.”_ Clarke shoots Bellamy a death glare, she knows Bellamy is right, but she doesn’t want to admit so, at least not yet. _“Why don’t you just admit you have feelings for her?”_ Bellamy asks this with genuine curiosity. _“Because I don’t have feelings for her?? We’re both just good friends.”_ Clarke feels her face turn red, she feels a burn crawl its way up her spine. _“Good friends that make out on tv and are in a pretty canon relationship on tv, I’m not saying anything, but I’m totally saying something.” “What about you and Echo? You two are really in love on tv, what about outside of the show?”_ Clarke is slowly starting to feel annoyed, not because of Bellamy being right, but because she knows she should separate on tv feelings from real feelings. Besides she doesn’t even know if Lexa truly feels a certain type of way towards her. _“Okay okay, you’re right but, not saying you do but if you do have feelings for Lexa, tell her, before its too late.”_ After this small conversation between Bellamy and Clarke, Bellamy gets up and leaves to go finish his work. Clarke is left alone to her thoughts and her now cold coffee. She misses Lexa. \- After a long day of work, Clarke is finally able to go back to her makeshift home. Once she enters the door she immediately walks over to her bed and falls straight into it. Clarke drifts off almost falling asleep until she hears her phone ding. _**4 un-read messages.** **Raven:** Hello???? Come over tonight I’m bored and hungry. **Raven:**_ _Stop ignoring me, I know you’re reading this. **Raven:**_ _Can you stop thinking about Lexa for one second please. **Lexa:**_ _Hey, Clarke._ Clarke rolls her eyes at each one of Ravens messages. She doesn’t respond she’ll just walk over there without any notice so Raven can feel how Clarke felt two weeks ago. Clarke wants to throw her phone across the room. She feels like a girl who’s high school crush just texted her. She hasn’t talked to Lexa in 2 weeks and she hasn’t had it in her to text her. _**Clarke:** Hey._ Clarke turns her phone off after this. She doesn’t know how to act. She doesn’t expect Lexa to respond so quickly. _**Lexa:** How’s filming without me? I know it’s pretty boring._ **Clarke:** _Oh don’t flatter yourself, It’s great. There’s no mean brunette ordering me around._ Clarke is lying out of her teeth. Filming without Lexa is boring, Clarke feels as if there’s an empty space in the set, it feels empty without her. _**Lexa:** You know you miss me. **Clarke:** Maybe I do._ After this Lexa doesn’t respond, she figures its because it’s pretty late. Clarke cant help but smile, she misses Lexa and her witty jokes. \- **There’s one more day before Lexa comes back. Clarke is aching for this day to be over. She’s aching to see Lexa again.** _“So Clarke, you excited to see your girl tomorrow?”_ Clarke doesn’t even realize that Raven is talking to her, she’s so lost in thought she doesn’t even realize that Raven is waving her hands in Clarkes face. _“Jeez, Clarke are you sure you’re not in love with her?”_ Clarke lightly slaps Raven on the arm. _“I’m not in love with anyone, haven’t been for a long time.”_ After saying this Clarke sighs, Its been a year and a half since her and Finn broke up. Clarke and Finn were together for 2 years, the relationship ended in a lot of crying, fighting and drinking. _“How long has it been since Finn? What almost 2 years? Jesus Clarke… when’s the last time you got laid?”_ Clarke slaps Ravens arm a little harder this time. It has been a while, the last person was a beautiful blonde named Niylah, that was 6 months ago. _“Speaking of hookups, when was the last time for you Raven?” “Well, since you asked, I’m actually seeing someone.”_ Clarke is quite shocked, Raven usually tells her about her flings. And when Raven has one, she never shuts up about it. _“Seriously? Who? Guy or Girl?” ”Well, Girl. Her names Anya, Lexa knows her actually, They’re like best friends.”_ Clarke has heard of Anya. She’s like Lexa but worse, There’s the Commander and then there’s Anya. Both intimidating women, but both soft at heart. _“Well, tell me everything, how’d you to meet?” “Slow down there girly, how about we talk about this later, we can get food, my place or yours?” “Mine, of course.”_ \- Raven and Clarke have been talking about Ravens new relation for about 2 hours. Clarke misses this. She misses hearing all about Ravens wild adventures with her significant others. _“So you both cussed each other out when you guys first met, wow sounds like true love.” “Indeed it is, enough about me, what’s going on with you? Or should I say you and Lexa.”_ Clarke has a small grin on her face. _“Nothing Raven, we’re just friends.” “Yea, that totally explains why you look at her like she’s the most beautiful woman in the world, and it reallyyyy explains why you two looked like you were cut out of a moment when Octavia and I came over.”_ Clarke rolls her eyes, Raven is completely right, but Clarke doesn’t want to admit it. _“Lexa is an attractive woman but, that doesn’t mean anything. And we weren’t doing anything, just talking.” “Mhm. Just talking. I totally believe it.”_ Clarke throws a pillow at Raven, Clarke will eventually tell raven how she feels about Lexa, but before that she wants to make sure Lexa has the same feelings. The two girls finish their night filled with laughter and joy, this is a night Clarke has genuinely enjoyed. A night that has actually made her happy. \- Clarke is in her bed, sleeping sound tight, her hair messed up and she looks a complete mess. She hears her alarm, she doesn’t want to get up, she wants to stay in bed all day and just sleep for the next year. Something drives her to get up, she checks her phone, its 6:00 am. The sun hasn’t even fully arose yet. She walks into her bathroom and stares into the mirror. She sees a huge blonde mess. Clarke has to be at the set in 30 minutes, it’s the last day of filming, the last day she gets to see all of her friends for a while. Clarke hops in the shower and she feels the water bring her back to life. All of the regret and sleepiness washes off of her. After Clarkes short shower, she gets dressed and she starts on her walk to set. Completely lost in thought, admiring the nature, she doesn’t even realize the brunette standing in front of her. Its Lexa. Clarke feels her breath leave her body, Lexa looks great. _“Clarke.”_ Lexa says this in a soft voice, yet still commanding. Clarke quickly goes in for a hug, it’s a soft small hug but its everything to Clarke. That flame that Clarke feels in her chest whenever she’s around Lexa is sparked again. _“Welcome back.” “Glad to be back.”_ The two girls are looking into each other’s eyes. They don’t need to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, still trying to figure out the site.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke film their last scene together.

Clarke and Lexa are both walking together on their way to set, every once in a while Clarke looks up to admire Lexa, she wants to capture this moment but she knows it would be weird if she took a picture.  
“So how was Vancouver?”   
Clarke hates to break the beautiful silence but it’d be awkward if they walked without saying anything.  
“Well it would’ve been better if I was there a bit longer, but I enjoyed it. How was set without me?”  
Clarke wonders what Lexa looks like in her hometown, She wonders what she does in her free time, she wonders what her favorite restaurant is, she has so many questions but no time to answer.  
“Oh well, you’ll be back there in no time to actually enjoy it. Set was alright, nothing special happened.”  
“Maybe you could come visit sometime, there’s some pretty nice views, I don’t know you could paint them or something.”  
Lexa has a faint expression on her face, a small expression of want, she looks like she wants to ask Clarke something but she cant bring herself to it.  
Clarkes heart jumps when she hears Lexa ask this, she knows Lexa doesn’t mean it in a – spend time with me- way, but Clarke can’t help but feel this happiness overcome her.  
“I’d love to visit sometime, It sounds beautiful, you should visit New York, the city may not always be that beautiful but some parts are nice.”  
Lexa has a radiant smile on her face.  
“I for sure will visit sometime, Clarke.”  
The two girls finish their walk with small talk, they walk up to set and see everyone sitting around chattering amongst themselves.  
-  
“Lexa!”   
Lincoln exclaims his excitement and stands up and takes Lexa in for a tight hug.  
Lincoln is one of Lexas close friends, he’s a rather patient and well-tempered man. Clarke enjoys having late conversations with him. She finds that he’s very wise.  
Both Lincoln and Lexa walk off from the group of people to catch up and whilst walking off Lexa turns her head around shooting Clarke a small smile.  
Clarke smiles back and eventually takes a seat by Raven and Octavia.  
“So, Clarkey, you excited your girl is back?”  
Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven.  
“She isn’t my girl, Raven. Octavia will you help me out here?”  
Octavia puts her hands up in defeat  
“Dude, I see the way you look at her, Sorry but I have to agree with Raven on this one.”  
Raven and Octavia both smirk at each other and Clarke rolls her eyes whilst being tightlipped.  
Lincoln and Lexa walk back towards the group and when they arrive Lexa sits right next to Clarke.  
“So what’s everyone filming today?” Lincoln asks.  
“Well, Lexa and I have to film our reunion in the city of light, and I also have to film the rest of the season so its gonna be a pretty long day.”  
Raven and Octavia both sigh and nod in agreement. Usually when the season is coming to an end, filming for a “day” means 2 days. 2 days without sleep is going to kill Clarke, but it’ll all be worth it in the end.  
“Well we should probably get to it then shall we Clarke?”   
Lexa meets eyes with Clarke and she then gives her a warm grin.  
“Can you two love-birds stop giving each other dreamy eyes please? I think its gonna make me puke.”   
Lexa rolls her eyes at Ravens statement and Clarke feels her face turn red.  
“Can we get out here before I fight your friend Clarke?”  
“Yes, please.”  
The two girls leave the group, on their way to where they have to film their reunion, Clarke is partially excited to film this scene because she gets to kiss Lexa.   
When the girls finally get to the other part of set, the directors greet them and explain how they want everything, Clarke wants to add something to make the scene feel more real and heartful.  
“So are you actually gonna be loving this time?”  
Lexa jokes around with Clarke, during Lexa and Clarkes last scene she was way too aggressive when she was supposed to be soft and loving.  
Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa.  
“Well I’m sorry I read the script incorrectly.”  
“No harm done, I liked it anyways.”   
Shortly after saying this Lexa goes to have a word with the directors.  
Clarke feels her legs falling out, Clarke used to be fine with Lexas causal flirting but now it makes her feel crazy. It makes her blush and one thing Clarke hates is blushing.  
-  
Clarke and Lexa are done filming and Clarke cant keep the radiant smile off her face.  
It’s been a whole month since Clarke has kissed Lexa and this scene the two just got done filming has filled her heart with joy.  
Lexas lips tasted sweet and soft. She missed them, she missed the way Lexas lips felt.  
“Wanna hang out later? Or when you’re done filming?”   
“How about the day after I finish filming, ill be tired and I wanna give you my full undivided attention.”  
Lexa nods and the two girls part their ways.  
A couple feet away, Lexa turns around and says  
“Call me later”  
“ I sure will, see you later Lexa.”  
Clarke makes her way back to the other side of set to meet with the rest of her co-workers.  
She cant do anything but hope that one of them bought coffee, she is extremely tired and she has another whole night and day of filming.  
Clarke finds the nearest seat and immediately falls into, almost drifting off into a deep sleep, she hears Octavia laughing loudly, Clarke looks around trying to find the origin of the laughter but after she sees nothing she eventually gives up and tries to go back to sleep. Slowly drifting off into sleep again she hears Octavias laughter once again.   
Following the laughter she hears her co-worker jasper whisper  
“Octavia, shut up she’s gonna hear us.”  
“Okay, I’m sorry.”  
Clarke sighs.  
“I can hear you guys. Come on out, I won’t bite.”  
After 2 minutes, Jasper and Octavia come out of hiding looking like mischievous children that just got caught doing something that they weren’t supposed to be doing.  
“What were you guys doing.”  
Octavia points at Jasper   
“ It was his idea.”  
“Oh come on, it was mutual.”  
The two start bickering and Clarke cant figure out what they’re saying and they wont stop when she tries to fit in a word so she has no choice but to raise her voice slightly  
“Both of you. Stop. What did you guys do!”  
Jasper sighs.  
“We took pictures of you sleeping, we were gonna edit a bunch of stupid stuff on your face.”  
“Seriously? You two were fighting over that. I literally don’t care if you take pictures, Hell take a thousand of them.”  
Jasper and Octavia both smile at Clarke.  
“Well since we have awaken you, ill go get you a coffee.”  
“Please and thank you, Octavia, you’re the best.”   
-  
After the night and day of filming, Clarke finally gets to go home. The season is finally over and Clarke couldn’t be more happy. She finally gets to go home to New York, she gets to go home to her puppy and her art. Clarke is supposed to leave in 2 days but she’d much rather leave tomorrow even though she told Lexa that they’d hang out. Clarke figures she should just call Lexa and ask her to hang out now instead of later.  
She gets her phone and dials Lexas number, after two long rings Lexa picks up  
“Hey, Clarke.”  
“Hey, I’m leaving tomorrow actually, do you wanna hang out tonight?”  
“Oh, well I mean yea sure ill be over there in a few minutes.”  
Clarke can hear the disappointment in Lexas voice.  
“Okay, bye.”  
The next thing Clarke hears is the dial tone.  
A couple minutes later she hears a small knock on her door. She quickly stands up and goes over to the door to open, when she opens it she sees Lexa in a long sleeved white shirt, she also sees that Lexa has glasses on. She didn’t know Lexa needed those.  
“Hey Lexa, come on in.”  
Lexa walks in and looks around like she hasn’t seen the place before  
“So you’re really leaving tomorrow.”  
“Yes, I am, I miss home too much.”  
“I get it, I will miss you though.”  
“You should come visit! Or like buy a ticket tonight and just come with me.”  
Lexa looks Clarke up and down eventually locking eyes with the blonde.  
Clarke holds Lexas gaze.  
“Should I?”  
“You should.”  
Lexa takes a step closer to Clarke keeping her eyes locked with Clarkes.  
“And I could stay with you?”  
Another step.  
“Of course.”  
At this point, Clarke and Lexa are standing right in front of each other, Clarke can feel Lexas breath.  
Lexa breaks eye contact, now she’s looking at Clarkes lips.   
Lexa wraps her hands around Clarkes waist pulling her even closer.  
Clarke licks her lips, ready for what’s about to happen. Too many thoughts are swarming in her head.  
Lexas lips meet Clarkes. It’s a soft sweet tender kiss.  
Clarke pulls away but Lexa follows, not breaking the kiss. Clarke wraps her hands around the back of Lexas neck, deepening the kiss. Clarke can feel Lexa smile, eventually they both break the kiss, not wanting to but they know one thing will lead to another.  
Lexa locks her eyes with Clarkes again.  
“I’ll come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes!   
> I plan on making better and longer fics so stay tuned for more (:


End file.
